Bad Wings
by TH3angelinH3LL
Summary: Takes place S5 E21, Two Minutes To Midnight. Castiel is Human and dealing with it, however awkwardly it may be.
1. The Apocalypse Pout

AN: So, I've completely lost steam on all of my other fics as I have taken up a new fandom. I am completely obsessed with Supernatural, Cas to be exact. He's just so damn awesome. A few things: I will try to update this as regularly as possible, I don't intend for this story to be long but you never know, this is rated T for now for language but eventually will be bumped up to M. Also, if you could please review that would be amazing! Let me know how I am doing or drop me a line to let me know what you think should happen! I do not plan on making this a Destiel fic but I do plan on Cas 'experiencing human life' and I probably wont follow the shows story line for long [which means Sam might be trapped in the cage for a while, sorry moose lovers .], so if this is not what you've come for turn back now! Otherwise, enjoy.

-THEN-

"Well, you wanna elaborate?" Dean couldn't help the frustrated scowl or gesture. Sometimes communicating with the Angel was painful at best.

" I just woke up here." He looked around the room briefly, "The doctors were surprised, they thought I was brain dead."

Dean's voice on the other line showed his lack of patience for niceties, "So a Hospital?"

"Apparently," Castiel stretched with a wince, this mortal form was giving him more discomfort than he could have cared for, "after Van Nuys I just appeared." His gaze shifted to the doorway, watching a nurse push an empty wheelchair by. "Bloody and unconscious on a shrimping boat off Delacroix." He gaze was jittery, his nerves at his current situation showing greatly. "I am told it upset the sailors."

"Uh, well, I gotta tell you man you're just in time." Dean paused momentarily looking to Bobby, then Sam. "Found a way to pop Satan's box."

"How?" Trying to sit up on his own caused him a great deal of pain, an audible wince in his voice.

"Look man, it's a long story. But we're going after Pestilence now, so if you wanna zap over here?" It wasn't said entirely in question, Dean was on edge, he was ready to get this "mother" over with already.

Castiel leaned sourly back on the pillow, a slight look of hopeless despair gracing his features. "I can't zap anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

He idly rubbed his feet together, the numb sensation seemed to lessen when he did. "It would seem my batteries are drained."

"Wait a minute, you're out of Angel mojo?" Dean's tone was disbelieving, trying to hold out hope for their plan.

"I am saying that I am thirsty and my headaches." He sat up slightly, "I have a bug bite that itches no matter how hard I scratch it and I'm saying that I'm just so incredibly-" He sighed with an inward laugh, shaking his head at the word he was about to say.

"Human." Dean cut in, "Wow, sorry." Taking a few steps back he took a seat, it was time to go back to the drawing board.

"Well my point is, you can't go anywhere without money for an airplane ride and food."

Dean nodded with Cas' words.

Cradling the receiver to the phone between his ear and shoulder he shifted slightly to scratch the offending bug bite. "More money for pain medication, ideally."

"Alright, well look, Bobby's here he'll wire you cash."

"Dean, wait." Castiel could hear Bobby's indignant 'I will?' through the other end. "You said no to Michael, I owe you an apology."

"Cas, uh, it's okay." Apologies weren't really Dean's thing, they bridged more into chick flick territory than he cared for.

"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be." He said it with sincerity, not realizing his blatant faux pas.

Dean had known it was coming, the well intended but horribly offensive apology, but Cas never did let him down. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You are welcome." He was done speaking now and placed the receiver back into the cradle, effectively hanging up on Dean.

-NOW-

Spending the day as a Human thus far was long, hard and terrifying. His bug bite was still itching and the multitude of emotions he had experienced seemed to be closing in on him. It was almost suffocating, the lump that had developed in the back of his throat. Had it always been there and he just never took the time to realize it?

Reaching down to scratch the bite mark his attention was diverted to the stair case. Bobby's footsteps echoed down, a pleased look as he stood at the bottom. Castiel watched him as he turned around and went back up, only to come back down a few moments later and repeat the process. Pushing himself from the over stuffed chair he winced slightly at the bruise on his ribs, looking halfway up the stairs to the retreating form of Bobby.

"What are you doing?"

The Angel's voice startled him and he turned, "You likened to scare me t'death y'idjit!" He made his way back down, "I just got these legs back, I'm in no rush to loose 'em again."

Castiel tilted his head slightly, "Walking up and down stairs keeps them from falling off, then?"

"For a higher being you surely are thick skulled, boy." Shoving his hands into his pockets he stood beside the former Angel, "It's just good t'have 'em back is all." Taking in a deep breath he crinkled his nose at the sterile –and fishy?- smell radiating from Cas. "You ever taken a shower in that meatsuit before?"

Gripping the collar of his shirt he pulled it forward, taking in the smell from his body. He smelled like a fishy hospital gown that had gone out for a jog. "No."

"Balls." The boy needed direction, but hell if Bobby Singer was going to teach a full grown man how to bathe. "Dean!"

"Yeah!" The reply was distant, far off in the house somewhere, but it was quickly followed by heavily booted foot falls coming in their direction. "What's going on?"

Bobby looked from Dean to Castiel and back, "Our boy Cas here needs some help." With a devious smirk he removed himself from the room, patting Dean on the back as he passed by.

Dean raised a brow, "Care to elaborate Cas?"

He was nervous and slightly embarrassed by the situation, but after a moment with a sigh he responded. "It has come to my attention that this meatsuit has acquired a certain smell. And," He adjusted his voice slightly, "it may soon become offensive."

Crossing his arms over his chest he gave him a scrutinizing look. "And?"

"How do I operate the shower?"

"You gotta be kidding, right?"

"No."

Dean waited a beat for the former Angel to produce more information and at it's lack went with, "You've been alive for almost as long as existence…existed and you've never taken a shower?"

"No, there was never any need for such activity before. But, being Human, has granted me a lot of things that have never happened before. Public transportation, pain, and the ability to smell bad."

The smirk that spread over his features at Cas' current situation couldn't be helped and he reached out to grasp the others shoulders. "Lets get this under control before you turn out all hobo with a brew on us." Guiding him to the stairs he let go once they began to ascend. "Sam! A little help?"

Sam who had been sitting in the adjoining room tracking demon activity on his laptop smirked, "No way dude. This ones all you."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Alright Cas, we're gonna do this the ole' no homo way God intended for us." Dean had been a guest in Bobby's house many times and knew where all of the necessities were. Opening the linen closet he grabbed a towel, heading for the spare room he had taken over.

"Dean, I do not think God would judge on such a simple thing as heterosexuality. The Bible is an inspired work and-"

"Right," Unzipping the duffel he rooted around, "first things first, always make sure you got your towel." Digging to the bottom of the bag he removed a pair of black jeans he wouldn't be needing, "Next thing is your clothes. These are mine," Holding the small pile out he shoved them into Cas' hands, "But you can borrow them for now." He couldn't help the slight death glare, as a Hunter he did not lead a life of vanity which didn't afford him many pairs of clothes.

Taking the small bundle into his arms he shuffled behind Dean into the bathroom, moving nervously on the balls of his feet as Dean stared him down.

Dean had plenty of experience being the older brother and helping Sammy during bath time when he needed it, but this was extremely awkward. Pulling back the shower curtain he stepped aside so Cas could see. "You got your hot water and your cold water," He turned the knobs, feeling for temperature for a moment. "Sometimes it takes a minute for the hot water, but, when you're ready just, uh, get naked and get in." Turning the knob for the water to be diverted to the shower head he pulled the curtain closed. "Just keep this closed so you don't flood the bathroom out."

Castiel nodded, "Thank you Dean."

"I don't have to explain how to clean-"

"I am aware of the basic properties of bathing. I was simply unaware of the… etiquette, if you will." Placing the things down on the sink he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Cas, dude, wait until I'm outta here!"

Pausing he watched Dean exit, shutting the door behind him.

-SUPERNATURAL-

"So, Sammy, what's it lookin like?" Dean raised the beer bottle to his lips, taking a short swig and motioning to the laptop.

"Detroit."

Taking another healthy pull from the bottle he nearly finished it, toying with the label. There were so many things he needed to say to his brother, but he wouldn't. Looking up from the peeling paper he noticed Castiel entering the room. "Damn Cas, I didn't know there was a lady killer under that coat."

Castiel furrowed his brows, "I don't usually make it a habit of killing women, unless they are possessed." A brief pause, "Or trying to kill us."

Dean smirked, shaking his head. "Since Sam's got the apocalypse pout what do you say to being my wingman?"

"Dean, I've already told you, my batteries are drained and I am unable to use my wings."

Taking the last sip from the green bottle he rose from his spot in the kitchen, feet falling unceremoniously from the table top. "You are the dumbest smart person I have ever met, Cas." Tossing his empty into the trash he threw a friendly arm around Cas' shoulders. "Don't ever change."

Sam rolled his eyes with a huff, shutting his laptop and running his hands down the sides of his face. "Dean," It was muffled by the palms of his hands but audible. "we're on the verge of apocalypse," He let his hands fall back to the table, "and, I'm not trying to be the party pooper here, but going out and getting drunk is not helping us win."

"Come on, Sam, there is only one way this thing with us had ever worked. You do your little geek boy thing and I follow up on leads."

"Dean, we don't have any leads."

"Exactly my point. Smart boy." Making his way to the front door he grabbed his keys, "Come on Cas, lets go blow off some steam."


	2. Revelations

AN: I am soooo sorry this took so long, my laptop pooooped out on me and by some miracle I've got the oldest hunk of craptop to ever grace the face of the Earth running. Fingers crossed that it works until we can afford another one! Also, some more dialogue from the finale of season five, episode 22, I promise next chapter will be deviating from that, just needed to get this story set up in the timeline and all. This chapter may be a bit shorter, but it's really just a filler until the following chapters where we enter the Apocalypse! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, please review and let me know how I am doing it really, really helps out! =D

P.S.- I'm using the copy paste mode since I can not save anything on this computer -hard drive is screwed- so if formatting goes to hell I am soooo sorry, just grab the salt, let me know, I'll start performing an exorcism.

-THEN-

"Dean," His voice was more gravelly than usual, bare feet plodding heavily across Bobby Singer's kitchen floor, "I believe I am ill."

Arching a brow Dean turned to look at the former Angel, his hair was beyond rumpled as was his borrowed clothing, his complexion pale and eyes half lidded. "Relax Cas." Grasping the handle of the old refrigerator he pulled it open, smirking at the familiar squeak the hinges made.

"You're voice is much more grating than usual." Running a dry tongue over the roof of his mouth he practically fell into a chair at the table.

"You're just hung over." Pulling a plastic 'THANK YOU' bag from the fridge he fished out a bottle of gatorade tossing it across the table.

Normally his reflexes were quite advanced, but in this post inebriated state he found his fingers slipping at the condensation on the plastic bottle and pressed his palms to his temples as it clattered to the floor. "I would prefer itchiness to this greatly."

Dean shook his head with a slight eye roll, turning the small television on.

Reaching down to his feet Castiel grasped the gatorade, opening it and taking a few large mouthfuls as he sat upright again. Turning his attention to the television his eyes widened at the footage playing.

"_Reports are flooding in - a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll.__"_

"The Apocalypse," Closing the orange cap he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "it is starting."

"_Other reports coming in just now are of cannibalism – some eye witnesses are describing the attackers as merciless, with black eyes. Our man on the scene in Florida Jim, what exactly is happening out there?"_

"_Well, I can tell you it is certainly not good and it is something straight out of Revelations-"_

"A breath of life from God entered them, and they stood on their feet, and terror struck those who saw them." He took a deep, disapproving breath, "I highly doubt the Croatoan virus can be considered a breath from God."

"Wait a minute, I thought you guys took care of the virus last night."

"The distribution center, yeah, that don't mean there ain't others." Bobby shuffled in, moving quickly to the coffee maker.

"The son of a bitch was right." Dean ran an aggravated hand over his face, sighing into his palm. Turning his attention back to the TV he watched as the news crew was attacked, a limb flying across the screen before the feed turned into static. "Jack ass."

The sound of the front door closing garnered their attention, Bobby pushing into the hallway to find it empty. "Dean, where's Sam?"

His eyes widened as he pushed himself from the counter top, moving past Bobby to open the door and hurry down the porch. "Sam!" His voice called through the junkyard to the van currently reversing, "Sammy!" He hurried his pace, clearing the driveway and on to the road before the van sped off. Even if he were to get into the Impala there was no way he could catch up, running into the house he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Dean, where are you going?" Cas stood from his seat, grasping his gatorade, ready to follow his charge.

The rocky voice stopped him in his tracks and shrugging his jacket on he turned, "Detroit." Pushing his hands into the pockets he cursed silently as he noted the Horseman's rings were gone.

-NOW-

"Help me understand something Sam," Lucifer brought a hand up to his face in contemplation, "stomping through my front door is a tad suicidal don't you think?"

Sam's eyes danced nervously around the room, trying desperately not to focus on the parts of Lucifer's face that were steadily rotting away. "I'm not here to fight you."

"No?" His head tilted slightly, momentarily reminiscent of Castiel. "Then why are you?"

"SAM!" Dean's voice echoed downstairs, footfalls approaching the room they were currently in.

"I want to say yes." His tone held the most conviction he had spoken with in months, he'd spent countless hours now pouring over this plan. Although he hadn't expected Dean to catch up quite so soon.

"SAMMY NO!" Rounding the corner at the top stair he took a few running paces into the room, recoiling in the direction of his brother at Lucifer's heated stare.

-SUPERNATURAL-

Castiel picked his head up as Dean approached, "Where is Sam?"

"Gone." It was the only reply Dean had to offer at the moment, he was trying desperately to contain his emotions, gritting his teeth as hard as he could.

Bobby sighed, wrenching open the passenger door to the Impala and got in. "The look on your face pretty much says it all boy, but I gotta ask-"

"He said yes." Dean slid into the seat, pulling the door closed and started the car. His fingers turned yellow as he gripped the wheel, starting the long drive back to Bobby's.

"Dean." Castiel peered at the eldest of the brothers through the rear view mirror, doing his best to convey his condolences for the situation.

"Can it Cas, I'm not in the mood."

Looking down to his hands that he'd folded neatly in his lap he felt a stab of bereavement for Sam, turning to take in the scenery that was quickly passing them by. "I am sorry-"

"Cas." He looked back at the angel through the rear view mirror, shaking his head slightly before returning his attention back to the road.

-SUPERNATURAL-

Castiel propped himself against the counter of Bobby's kitchen, fork scooping noodles out of the Chinese take out container. The television was on again displaying images of what the media was calling zombie attacks, couldn't they see that these demonoid creatures were clearly a different species of supernatural threat entirely? From what he had witnessed of the news program thus far it seemed as though the Croatoan virus was spreading through Georgia now, the Federal Government evacuating millions of people to so called safe zones. He knew it would only be days before their safe zones were contaminated, they knew nothing of demons and the preventative actions it would take to keep the nation safe.

Bringing the last forkful to his mouth he swallowed it down, sipping at the Budweiser container to wash it down and moved to the kitchen table, grabbing a notepad. Tearing off a blank piece he grabbed a pen, sketching the layout to a camp he had glimpsed in Jimmy Novak's memories. He made appropriate symbols for cabins, the mess hall and storage before drawing out the wards they would need to keep the demonic creatures out.

"Cas?" Bobby craned his head slightly at the sight of the former angel resorting to a pen and paper, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Hm?" He continued sketching, finishing the last devil's trap at the weak point of their defenses.

"What are you doin' boy?" Pulling out a chair he sat across from Castiel, leaning forward slightly to try and get a look at it.

Scrawling the name across the top of the paper he smirked happily at his handy work before sliding it forward to Bobby. "You know as well as I with the Croatoan virus spreading so rapidly we will be unable to stay here long term. We need some kind of stronghold if our aim is to survive."

Bobby looked over the paper, "Where'd you come up with this?"

"Borrowed memories, mostly."

The answer wasn't what he was looking for but he accepted it with a nod, "Cas, I gotta hand it to you, this is good stuff. But, how do you plan on keeping these devils traps up?"

"Iron." He said it simply as if that was all the explaining that needed to be done, pleased with himself smile sticking around for a few moments more. Noting Bobby's look however deflated it, "If we act now we can enlist the help of others, craftsmen that have yet to be infected." He let the thought settle for a moment, perhaps sinking iron pipes that had been heated into the shape of a devils trap with salt on the inside wasn't the best of his plans. "I've heard rumblings of a powerful witch that resides in New York, she might help us if the price is right. With the correct wards and symbols we can effectively keep the infected out for good while taking in survivors, maybe even find a way to beat Lucifer."

Cas had obviously put some thought into it and it wasn't as if they had any other options currently. "Alright." He took a long drink from his beer, it would be a week, maybe more before they'd hit Camp Chitaqua, there were a lot of supplies to gather. Grasping up the notepad he took a fresh sheet, "Start thinking of recruits, I'll go fill Dean in and see what he thinks."


End file.
